


supply and demand

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '12 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Sex Work, Team Gluttony, idk?, this might be healthy but it's quite possible that it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever the rate is, I'll pay it," the boy says, sounding young and far too arrogant from over the line. "I want the best."</p><p>"The best doesn't work for money, darling," Annis says. "She works for fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	supply and demand

She's been here longer than anyone else. She knows the streets—she knows the house. She knows the girls, she knows the boys, she knows the men outside.

She owns them all.

Nim's gone now—Annis's husband is gone too—which means she's the boss. She still takes jobs, but gets to pick her own clients. Only ones that hold special interest for her, nothing less, and appointments don't come cheap.

"Whatever the rate is, I'll pay it," the boy says, sounding young and far too arrogant from over the line. "I want the best."

"The best doesn't work for money, darling," Annis says. "She works for fun."

"You can't run a business that way," the boy scoffs.

"Supply and demand," she says, easy. "I am in high demand. I can afford to limit my clients to just the ones who beg for it, naked, on bended knee. Even then, I can still pick and choose."

There is silence, and the sound of a slow, confused swallow.

The corner of her mouth raises. "Are you going to beg for it, darling?"

**

The boy is blond, nearly a man but not quite there, despite what he might think. The strength in his chin is familiar. The name he gives is Arthur, and he would remind her of Uther Pendragon, were it not for the way he bends easily beneath her hands, where Uther would have snapped. She strips him herself, raising a brow at the gold cufflinks. He flushes.

At last he is unburdened, standing before her bare. He is strong and vulnerable at once. She touches his shoulder gently, and he kneels.

Responsive. Willing.

She grips his hair and forces his face to the floor.

"I can sense your guilt," she says, cold.

He pants, fists curling as she digs her elbow into his back, commanding his whole body. He doesn't deny anything, but gives no answers—his eyes close.

"Now, would you like me to punish you, or forgive you?" she asks. He tries to look back at her, but she just tightens her fist in his hair. She knows what he'll choose, the type who's ashamed at how much he loves being on his knees, but she still want to hear him ask for it.

"I—" he says.

She kisses his shoulder, gentle.

"—Punishment," he says.

"As I thought," she says, and kisses his shoulder again, even more slowly, and then his neck.

"I said—"

"I heard you," she says, and has him on his back in a second, still cool. "You think pain is the greatest punishment I can give you? Pain is an easy cure for guilt, and I will not let you have it so easily."

His blue eyes, so fierce, remind her of a harder man.

**

The bedroom is her torture chamber, her tongue her greatest weapon. Arthur cries out and sometimes just cries, cock hard against the sheets or in her hand. Annis plays him like an instrument, finding his weakest spots and exploiting them, methodical.

"I imagine your father wouldn't approve of this," she says when she first pets at the little silver bar through his nipple, wringing whimpers from him. Then she grips it, careful, just hinting at the sort of pain she could inflict if she felt so kind. "Does he know what sort of boy you are underneath?"

"No," Arthur whimpers.

She twists his nipple, then soothes him when he clutches at her for more. He has a sweet taste, somewhere between justice and revenge.

**

"Do you want it?" Annis asks, fingers pressing in ever so gently.

He shakes his head but twists, indecisive. His back arches, arse raising.

She tells him, " _Be still_."

He is so obedient, body stilling and arse slackening to accept her inside, that she has to pull away. She just touches him for a moment, and he curls close.

"You are the most wondrous slut," she whispers, petting his hair. He puts his face in his hands.


End file.
